


circles, in circles

by caitss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: happy birthday space boi, just read it, short but sweet, this is all over the place aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitss/pseuds/caitss
Summary: Momota wakes up just a couple minutes before the morning announcements, like usual.[MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS!]Happy birthday, Momota!might be a day late lmao





	circles, in circles

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice ride shistars

Momota wakes up a couple minutes before the morning announcement, or whatever the hell it is. It’s routine, and he swings his legs off the bed, standing up and stretching. The sinking feeling in his rotting lungs and the pressure of a complex weigh on his shoulders, cracking his knuckles and praying for something decent in this dome. He heads to the bathroom, where he spits out blood and misery, acting weak, acting like a fucking idiot, a person who wasn’t a hero. 

He thinks of Harumaki and her beautiful eyes and slight smiles, and knows he has to be strong. Not just for her, but for Shuichi too, Shuichi who needed someone to believe in, because everyone constantly relied on the shy detective. He could almost relate to Shuichi, but his boiling jealousy screams that Shuichi’s done so much more than him. A empty bit of silence, and he clutches his stomach, hacking up blood-

Momota wakes up a couple minutes before the morning announcement, confusion and fear mixing together. He sits up, and his palms are sweaty- wasn’t he just coughing-? Maybe he was dreaming, so he swings his legs off the bed, stands up, and begins to ease into his role of saving an assassin and helping a detective dry his tears. He trods over to the bathroom-

Momota wakes up, and keeps his eyes closed. What was going on? He shifts, opens his eyes, and is greeted with the same old room. He looks around, and-

Momota wakes up, this time paralyzed with the fear of everything and nothing. He inhales, exhales, opens his eye- 

Momota, Kaito, a astronaut, or whoever the hell he is, wakes up, his chest too tight and threads snapping between his teeth- 

A stranger wakes up in a bed, blood dripping down his chin and his eyes wide. Pain fills his whole body, and he hacks up everything he ever ate-

A person, one in a million, wakes up in a bed, trapped forever. Wakes up before the- 

Whoever this guy was anymore, wakes up in a bed the same as everyone else’s, the unspecial, bland kind. He opens his full eyes and- 

Momota, or whoever he was now, wakes up, his eyes shut tightly. He couldn’t open them, or it would all start over again, and he wouldn’t- he can’t do this-  
He has to see his Harumaki again, he has to see Shuichi again - what would they do without him? 

He opens his eyes, and stares at the blurry hospital room around him. 

“Momota-kun!” A nurse, clad in white with gray eyes calls, a smile on her face.

“You actually woke up! You were out for a while-! Ten months longer than you were supposed to be. But still, you’re awake!”

Momota tries to sit up, but the pain in his shoulders and beck deny him. “H...a...rumaki? Shuic...hi?” He forces out, and god, he doesn’t even know where he is. 

“Oh, them! They’re still here! Both were very lucky!”

“D-did anything happen...?”

“Oh, Momota-kun, you’re funny! You should know,” the nurse says, “The company, the show, it’s destroyed.”

What? 

Momota tries to ask a question, but the nurse is already walking away, and she looks over her shoulder.

“Congratulations on participating in Danganronpa, season 53!”

**Author's Note:**

> even if I’m not too into danganronpa I’m gonna try to post something on each of their birthdays okay look


End file.
